1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for carrying a weapon and, more specifically, to apparatus for covertly carrying a weapon and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With violent crimes on the rise, increasing numbers of citizens are acquiring guns for self defense. Yet, openly displaying a weapon is not acceptable in most social and business settings. Nonetheless, in recent years, a number of states have made it lawful to carry a concealed weapon in public, and many more state legislatures are considering adopting similar statutes. Unfortunately, the market has not yet responded creatively to enable a person to covertly carry a weapon in public.
A person desiring to carry a concealed weapon was previously limited to three main options--a shoulder holster, a fanny pack, or the inside of the sock or boot. None of these have proven satisfactory. To be able to use a shoulder holster for concealing a weapon, one must wear a jacket over it. Even with a jacket over the holster, there is typically a telltale bulge revealing the presence of the holster. A fanny pack is not acceptable in most formal settings. Finally, hiding the gun in a sock or a boot is both cumbersome and awkward. Further, in an emergency situation, it is not possible to remove the gun quickly from the boot or sock.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a convenient and inconspicuous apparatus for use by both men and women to conceal a weapon in a manner acceptable in any business or social situation.